


Dumblewhore

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, NSFW, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry written for the favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumblewhore

Dumblewhore  
It was a quiet night in the little quaint room  
The aging man inside was gazing at the moon  
The old man was visited by the boy with a broom   
Causing hidden attractions to come out soon

The scar across the boys face was sure a sight  
It caused a feeling the old man had not felt in years  
For Harry was the holder of the whole world's light  
His beauty sent an old man like Dumbledore straight to tears

The chat that they had was short and sweet  
About quidditch, and their next game  
It took Dumbledore all he had not to stare at his man meat  
Trying to appear as though he was tame

It had been many years since the last man’s touch  
And Dumbledore was beginning to feel alone  
But as Harry’s hand began to cup him and such  
He let out a breathy, lust-filled moan

Hands splayed out on the old man's chest,  
His hairs were soft, and boy did he have a lot of ‘em  
His movements were simply the best  
And Dumbledore found out that he was to be the bottom

His rear end facing the sky  
Harry penetrated him from behind  
Birds outside flew away from the volume of the old man’s cry  
As Harry continued his bittersweet grind

He came like a volcano  
Erupting all over the place  
Harry then knew it was time to go  
And both of them had a large grin on their face


End file.
